Ferdinand (character)/Gallery
Promotional Material Screenshots Raf farewells Ferdinand.png Yound Ferd and Nina.png Ferdinand Looks at Bridge.jpg Ferdinand Sniffing Flowers.jpg Sniffing Flowers by Window.jpg Smiling at Woman by Flowers.jpg Ferdinand on the Streets.jpg Looking at the Door.jpg Slams Door.jpg Ferdinand in the China Shop.jpg Having Realised he is in the China Shop.jpg Bull in a China Shop.jpg Walking through the Shop.jpg Balancing Table on Head.jpg Balancing Chinaware.jpg Ferdinand and the Store Owner.jpg Ferdinand Having Wrecked the Shop.jpg Ferdinand and Balloons.jpg Ferdinand and the balloons.png Ferdinand Smiling Behind Balloons.jpg Ferdinand Sniffs the Outside.jpg Shipped Away.jpg Primero's entrance.jpg Ferdinand Bull Fighting Ring.jpg Ferdinand at Plazas de Toros.png Ferdinand talking to Una.jpg Ferdinand talking to Lupe.jpg The farm.png Smash that Thing.jpg Ready.jpg Ready closeup.jpg Ferdinand Falling.jpg Ferdinand collides into Bunny.jpg Is it Dead.jpg Valiente watches Ferdinand gives the Rabbit CPR.jpg Lupe and Ferdinand watching Rabbit.jpg Ouch.png Ferdinand's Hoof Entering Ring.jpg Ferdinand Entering Ring.jpg Nina and Ferdinand Entering Meadow.jpg Nina and Ferdinand Height.jpg Nina feeds carrot to Ferdinand.jpg Grown up Ferdinand Height.jpg Family TV.jpg Ferdinand Sniffs Flowers.jpg Wild Beast.jpg There's a mistake.jpg You think big.jpg You're ginormous.jpg Looking out window at night.jpg Training.jpg Ferdinand Shocked.jpg Sucks to be you.jpg Confronting El Primero.jpg Ferdinand consults the horses.jpg Ferdinand misses Nina.jpg Ferdinand attempting to roll.jpg Squad in bus.jpg Car flip.jpg Riding through sunflowers.jpg Squeezing Ferdinand.jpg Ferdinand destroys car.jpg Scared gang.jpg Ferdinand.png Paco licked by Ferdinand.png 234788371-2.jpg Games ''Ferdinand: Unstoppabull Unstoppabull App.png Unstoppabull Poster.jpg Play Now Unstoppabull.jpg Matc 3 and Dance.jpg Chain Reactions.jpg Lets go on an adventure.jpg Development Concept Art Ferdinand Scupltures 2.jpg|Concept art of Ferdinand under The Cork Tree framed behind COO of Blue Sky Studios, Brian Keane Ferdinand Concept Art.jpg ferdinand.jpg|Concept art of Ferdinand by Sergio Pablos Ferd Sergio Pablos 2.jpg|By Pablos Ferd Sergio Pablos 3.jpg|By Pablos Ferd concept art.png Sang Jun Lee Ferdinand.png|By Sang Jun Lee Yound Ferd concept art.png Young Ferdinand Expressions Drawings by Sang Jun Lee.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand Expressions: Drawings by Sang Jun Lee FerdArt4.jpg Young Ferdinand Gestures Painting by Sergios Pablo.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand Gestures'': Painting by Pablos Young Ferdinand Design by Sang Jun Lee Painting by Mike Lee.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand'': Design by Sang Jun Lee. Painting by Mike Lee Young Ferdinand Physical Sculpt by Vicki Saulls.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand'': Physical sculpt by Vicki Saulls FerdArt5.jpg FerdArt6.jpg|By Nathan Fowkes FerdArt3.jpg|By Aidan Sugano FerdArt1.jpg FerdArt2.jpg Storyboard Maquina and Ferdinand Storyboard.jpg CG Process Ferdinand Scupltures.jpg|Lead Sculptor, Vicki Saulls, working on Ferdinand's CGI model Ferdinand Scupltures 3.jpg Ferdinand Scupltures 4.jpg Ferdinand Scupltures 5.jpg Ferdinand CG.jpg Renders Ferdinand Render.PNG Ferdinand Render 2.PNG Ferdinand Render 3.PNG Ferdinand Render 4.PNG Ferdinand Render 5.PNG Ferdinand Render 6.PNG Ferdinand Render 8.PNG Ferdinand Render 9.PNG Ferdinand Render 10.PNG Ferdinand Render 11.PNG Ferdinand Render 12.PNG Ferdinand Render 13.PNG Ferdinand Render 14.PNG Ferdinand Render 15.PNG Ferdinand Render 16.PNG Ferdinand Render 17.PNG Ferdinand Render 18.PNG Ferdinand Render 7.PNG Ferdinand Render 19.PNG Gang Render.PNG Gang Render 2.PNG Gang Render 3.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 2.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 3.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 4.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_5.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_6.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 7.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 8.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 9.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 10.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_11.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_12.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 13.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 14.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 15.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_16.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_17.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 18.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 19.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 20.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_21.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_22.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 23.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 24.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 25.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 26.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render 2.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render 3.PNG Ferdinand Christmas Render.PNG Ferdinand Christmas Render 2.PNG Merchandise Home Cover 2.jpg|Album Cover for Home The art of Ferdinand.png|''The Art of Ferdinand'' cover TAOF Intro.jpg TAOF Feridnand Sculptures.jpg Ferdinand Standee.png|Ferdinand Standee ferdinand plush toys.jpg|''Ferdinand'' plush toys Others Ferdinand Cup.png|Ferdinand mug made by a Blue Sky Studios character designer, Sang Jun Lee DoggyFerdinand.jpg|John Powell's dog Moose wearing a Ferdinand crew t-shirt. Ferdinand at VidCon.jpg|Ferdinand at VidCon 2017 Carlos and Ferdinand Balloon.jpg|Carlos Saldanha beside an inflatable Ferdinand Cena Flower Ferdinand.jpg|John Cena beside a flower sculpture Cena Flower Ferdinand 2.jpg Carlos Saldanha Sketch.jpg|’'Ferdinand’’ sketch by Carlos Saldana, the director of the film. Category:Gallery